


Never is what you think

by Lexen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexen/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Dorian Pavus está encontrando dificultades a la hora de integrarse con algunos de los miembros de la Inquisición. Tras algunas experiencias en su aventura, descubrirá que los amigos y la felicidad se encuentran donde menos lo esperas.





	Never is what you think

Capítulo 1

Una risa ronca y grave resonaba por encima de las demás entre los sonidos de las jarras chocando en la taberna. La misión había sido larga y extenuante, además de haber requerido toda la diplomacia posible, pero finalmente había conseguido eliminar la guerrilla que asolaba la región de Hinterland. La asociación con los comerciantes de la zona había sido la pieza clave que terminó por inclinar la balanza a favor de la Inquisición, y aún así, habían tardado más de 5 meses en restablecer la paz por completo.

  
Una paz débil pero, pasar de no tener ninguna esperanza y estar casi seguro de que ibas a morir en los caminos a plena luz del día a la situación actual, podía considerarse una victoria. En especial para Dorian.  
Por el momento se terminaron las noches de acampada entre rocas y las mañanas en las que la espalda parecía que iba a matarle. Por no hablar de la carne medio cruda o medio quemada (no es que pidiera ir acompañados de un chef, pero ¡Kaffas!) Después de un par de meses cocinando, ya podría el heraldo de Andraste mostrar un poco más de habilidad con el fuego. ¡Ah! Y lo más importante, se acabó la horrible compañía de bárbaros sin modales.

  
O eso pensaba.

  
Lo primero que había hecho tras volver a sus aposentos fue llenar la bañera de agua (unos de los pocos lujos con los que contaba su austero dormitorio), calentarla con magia, añadir sales y pasarse dentro de ella casi una hora. Para su desagrado tuvo que cambiar el agua al ver que comenzaba a teñirse de marrón al enjuagar y aclarar su pelo. Quizás la temperatura en Hinterland no era mala pero, a excepción de un lago y un par de barreños de agua en los campamentos, no había encontrado otra forma de asearse.

Él, Dorian de la casa Pavus, apestando y cubierto de tierra como un campesino. Casi tenía ganas de reir. Casi.

Tras salir de aquel paraíso con forma de bañera se acercó al rudimentario armario y se puso unos pantalones y una camisa de seda. En la huida de Trevinter pudo sacarlos a toda prisa de su dormitorio mientras su fiel criado distraía a su padre dándole tiempo para llevarse algunos objetos de valor. Otro de esos pocos lujos se encontraba reposando cuidadosamente a los pies de la cama.  
Su bastón mágico había sido tallado en marfil y adonado con hebras de oro para acabar terminando en un talle que se asemejaba a un dragón. Su diseño y construcción habían durado cerca de un año, por ello su padre había tenido que encargarlo incluso antes de finalizar sus estudios en la Academia. Uno de los últimos proyectos que habían llevado a cabo juntos antes de que intentase "cambiarle".

  
Mientras se remangaba los puños oyó unos golpes en su puerta.

  
\- ¡Un momento!- Exclamó apresurándose a esconder sus antiguas ropas repletas de suciedad y sangre.

\- Dorian, soy yo – se oyó la inconfundible voz femenina del heraldo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Nada más puso un pie dentro de la habitación, la chica se le echó al cuello abrazándolo con su menudo cuerpo. No dudó ni un momento en estrecharla con fuerza.

\- Se me hace tan raro verte limpio. Ya casi no recordaba cómo era tu cara debajo de todo ese barro- comentó con una sonrisa en su cara mientras estaba pegada a su pecho.

\- Pues como puedes volver a comprobar, extremadamente atractiva -

Se separó de él y le sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo que se le marcaran en la cara un par de hoyuelos. Desde el momento en el que se vieron en Redcliffe el caracter desenfadado de la jóven le había conquistado y, con el pasar de los meses, se había forjado una estrecha amistad entre los dos, hasta el punto de ser práctimanente confidentes. Si realmente estuviera interesado en las mujeres estaba seguro de que estaría completamente enamorado de ella. Y habría supuesto un duro reto para Cullen.  
Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro ante ese pensamiento.

\- Shhh, para lo que estés pensando ahora mismo- le miró mientras fruncía las finas cejas- llevamos un buen rato esperando a que pases por la taberna, aunque ya me doy cuenta de lo que te ha llevado tanto tiempo-.

Todavía le costaba sentirse integrado y más en un ambiente en el que abundaban soldados y mercenarios. Y clérigos, uggg. Aunque no lo reflejara odiaba cómo lo miraban juzgando sus...preferencias. En fín.  
Apenas contaban con un puñado de magos y otro puñado, aún más pequeño, de diplomáticos entre sus filas. Qué desperdicio, ¿cómo podía ahora un hombre como él encandilar con palabras zalameras?

Cierto es que su apariencia le había abierto bastantes "puertas" pero lo último que le apetecía era tocar a aquellos guerreros malolientes y sin modales. Cómo añoraba las camas con sábanas de seda y los hombres que lo hundían en ellas.

\- Detrás de tí, Ellen- le dijo mientras sostenía la puerta para dejarla pasar.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Las lámparas oscilaban en el techo y conforme bajaba las escaleras de piedra acompañado del incesante parloteo de Ellen, el amargo olor a sudor y cerveza derramada penetró por sus fosas nasales casi propinándole arcadas.

\- ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ¡Una más! – se oyó la estridente voz de Iron Bull sobre las demás.

\- Oh, no…- masculló Dorian mientras giraban por el pasillo y entraban en el amplio salón.

La imagen del inmenso Qunari sobando el muslo de una de las posaderas mientras que, con el brazo izquierdo, rodeaba la cintura de la otra mujer que se sentaba sobre él cómodamente le perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días. ¡Que desagradable y vulgar!  Sus fieles Chargers estaban sentados en la misma mesa ambientando el local con sus chistes verdes, canciones y discusiones a gritos. Sin embargo, el resto de la taberna estaba ya acostumbrada a dicho comportamiento y se limitaban a lanzar medias sonrisas o, incluso algunos, a participar activamente.

A diferencia de Dorian, su compañía parecía caer a bien a los demás.

Para su alivio, Ellen prefirió sentarse a dos mesas de distancia del grupo de mercenarios. Y así se encontró cara a cara con Varic, Sera, Blackwall y… oh, Vivienne ¿Ni siquiera podía quitarse al clero de encima en aquel antro?  
Varic le guiñó el ojo y se aproximó hacia Sera dejando espacio libre a los recién llegados. Sobre la mesa había multitud de jarras, indicando que llevaban más de un par de rondas, y una baraja de cartas repartida entre los presentes.

En Tevinter era un ganador y un tramposo nato en los juegos de cartas. Sin necesidad alguna. Pero era satisfactorio ver las caras de sus oponentes y recibir sus halagos. Alguna vez había sido descubierto, pero nada que no pudiera resolver discreta, deliciosamente y “en privado”.

Un puñetazo en la mesa le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sera se puso en pie mientras gesticulaba frenéticamente en el aire.

\- ¡Posadero!¡Más cerveza aquí! Empezaremos otra partida ahora que acabáis de llegar. ¡¡La noche es joven!!-

\- *Chsss*-

Vivienne la miró de arriba abajo con gesto desaprobatorio, a lo que la elfa le sacó la lengua.

\- Ya, ya – masculló Ellen apaciguando- Varic, reparte cartas. Dorian y yo nos apuntamos.

\- Dicho y hecho-

Las jarras se rellenaron y todos se zambulleron en el intercambio de cartas. Varic demostraba ser un digno contrincante, ¿Sera? mediocre al igual que Blackwall y Vivienne. Y la Heralda de Andraste un maldito desastre. A Dorian le estaban dando ganas de dejarla ganar alguna ronda. Estaba empezando a sospechar que cuando se ausentaba con la excusa de despejarse y de pasar el rato jugando contra Varic, no era en absoluto lo que hacía.  
En fin, dos rondas más y se iría directo a la cama. Aquella vez no le había hecho falta utilizar su truco del cambiazo, el de la carta tirada debajo de la mesa o cualquier otra de sus artimañas.

Una mano gigantesca le apretó el hombro de la nada.

\- ¡¡Kaffas!! – gritó sobresaltándose y dando un codazo hacia atrás. Las cartas se le cayeron de las manos revelando su jugada, - ¡Ellen, Varic! ¡Os estoy viendo mirar! ¡¿Y tú que problema tienes, pedazo de bestia?!-.

El silencio se hizo en la taberna.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todas/os, este es uno de mis primeros fics. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que no os sangren demasiado los ojos ante cualquier fallo que haya podido tener (ya os pido disculpas de antemano). 
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
